Beyond the Force
by TabbyLover
Summary: Many years have passed since the Obi-Wan had killed the mysterious warrior, saving Qui-Gon's life at the price of being replaced by another, the Chosen One. AU.


**Title:** Beyond the Force

**Disclaimer:** I swear on my Mother's grave that I do not own any of these creations. That honour alone goes to George Lucas and the many authors who have written books based on the Star Wars world.

**A/N:** In case you are wondering. **Episode 1: The Will of the Force**; is no longer available. Deleted because it wasn't working out as well as I had planned and as for **Trust the Force**; That one is still in the works. Just taking awhile to find an inspiration to come to inspire me. Obi-Wan is my favourite character and so I am basing most of my stories around him. Some of the others will also be featured in this story and I am sure this idea has been written out before. I trust that you'll trust my judgement on this one and tell me if there is something about it that is not to your liking. I am using a similar idea to what is being plotted out in '**Trust the Force**' for it is a fine idea.

**Summery: **Many years have passed since the Obi-Wan had killed the mysterious warrior, saving Qui-Gon's life at the price of being replaced by another, the Chosen One. AU.

**Beyond the Force**

**Prologue:**

_The words had stung him far worse then anything or anyone has ever inflicted upon his body. Carving out a brand new scar, one that will be invisible and could only be seen if anyone looks close enough to see the full effects of what Qui-Gon has just told Master Yoda and Master Windu. Telling them the minute that they had arrived on Naboo of what could have been the biggest mistake Master Jinn has ever made. _

_What is so important about young Skywalker that has caused Qui-Gon to reject? To reject his own Padawan; the one Qui-Gon never really wanted to have in the first place. Qui-Gon was still suffering from Xanatos' betrayal and perhaps he still is._

_Is Qui-Gon so sucked into the sheer idea of Anakin being the one? The one who'll bring balance back to the Force and also to restore peace through out the vast Galaxy, not just for the Republic but for the entire Galaxy. _

_Obi-Wan had saved Qui-Gon's life and this is how his Master had repaid him. Killing the mysterious Sith was no easy feat. Would it have been better if Obi-Wan had been killed instead, that way he wouldn't be feeling so much pain. _

_Death would have been so much kinder then Qui-Gon's sudden desire to shove his own apprentice aside so he could train another in his stead. _

_Sympathetic looks thrown in his wake, after Qui-Gon had stormed out of the Queen of Naboo's throne room, from both Masters Yoda and Mace Windu. Looks couldn't comfort his shattered hopes of Qui-Gon forgetting about Anakin's training and what the ancient prophecy for just that one time, and to have Qui-Gon to remember and to thank Obi-Wan. That thought obviously has never occurred to Master Jinn._

_And from that day their Master/Padawan bond has been severed the moment Obi-Wan's braid was cut. _

_Were the years spent together not worth treasuring?_

_So long ago in a galaxy far, far away from where Obi-Wan Kenobi is now standing in his own apartment, within the Jedi Temple. Waiting patiently for another mission to take so he doesn't get the pleasure of bumping into Qui-Gon's ghost with in these walls of peace and justice. _

_Anakin, in Obi-Wan's mind, is considered to be the innocent one in this game, which has been played so many times in Obi-Wan's mind to the point of graving for something that is not there anymore. _

_Why must he, Obi-Wan, always dwell on the past instead of focusing on the present or even the future. When there is nothing worth remembering._

_Always in motion is the future and the darkside of the Force surrounds the future, that much Obi-Wan has seen or even felt in his visions. _

_Dark are the days that will mark the future for a long time but there is still hope of that said future, which is still approaching. There is still something worth fighting for in this vast Galaxy, not just for the Republic or even for the Jedi Order for that matter. _

_Running a weary hand through his hair, to push the thick ginger locks away from his eyes so he could continue on observing the world outside. _

**To Be Continued. . . . . **

**A/N:** So shall I continue?


End file.
